mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Laura Bailey (voice actress)
| birthplace = Biloxi, Mississippi | deathdate = | deathplace = | alias = Elle Deets | occupation = Voice Actress Actress Singer ADR Director Line Producer }} Laura Dawn Bailey (born May 28, 1981 in Biloxi, Mississippi) is an American actress, voice actress, Line Producer, and ADR Director who works for anime series. She has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films. Bailey has also been involved in many other voice roles from various other series. Filmography Voice Roles * Aquarion - Tsugumi Rosenmeier * Basilisk - Iga Oboro * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Hiromi Masuoka * Blade of the Immortal - Makie Otono-Tachibana, Renzo Kawakami (as Elle Deets) * Bleach - Tia Hallibel, Mashiro Kuna, Yui Toyokawa * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan - Sabato Mihashigo (as Elle Deets) * Blue Gender - Marlene Angel * Burst Angel - Nadesico * Case Closed - Serena Sebastian * Claymore - Jean * Code Geass - Rakshata Chawla, Nagisa Chiba, Young Suzaku Kururugi * D.Gray-man - Elda, John Roberts * Darker Than BLACK - Amber * Diamond Daydreams - Hanna * Dragon Ball (series) - Chi Chi (Child), Ranfan, Dende, Trunks (Child), Shoken Dragonball Episode 80 * Fruits Basket - Tohru Honda * Fullmetal Alchemist - Lust * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Lust * The Galaxy Railways - Layla * Glass Fleet - Racine/Michel Volban de Cabelle * Gunslinger Girl - Henrietta * Hell Girl - Mayumi Hashimoto * Hellsing Ultimate - Schrödinger * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Leona Shay * Kaze no Stigma - Idol * Kekkaishi - Tokine Yukimura, Young Tokiko Yukimura, Konta (Ep. 18) * Kiddy Grade - Alv * Kodocha - Sana Kurata * Kurokami - Kuro * Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus - Julia * Monster - Dieter * Moon Phase - Hiromi Anzai * Mushishi - Sui (Ep. 2), Amane (Ep. 25) * Naruto - Anko Mitarashi, Toki, Yakumo Kurama * Naruto Shippuden - Fuka * Negima! - Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Ayaka Yukihiro * Nodame Cantabile - Keeko Kawano * One Piece - Isoka, Conis * Origin: Spirits of the Past - Minka * Ouran High School Host Club - Kanako Kasugazaki * Peach Girl - Nami * Rosario + Vampire - Kurumu Kurono * Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris - Jester * Samurai 7 - Mizuki * ''School Rumble - Tsumugi Yuuki * Sengoku Basara - Oichi * Seven of Seven - Akane Sugimiya * Sgt. Frog - Asami * Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Mie Iwamoto * Shin-chan - Shinnosuke "Shin" Nohara * Solty Rei - Sylvia Ban * Soul Eater - Maka Albarn * Speed Grapher - Miharu Shirumaku * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning - Ryoko Takamachi * Stitch!- Boy in Kenny's Crew * Suzuka - Suzune Asahina * Tactics - Rosalie * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Leite Jokin * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Xing Huo * Vampire Knight - Maria Kurenai, Day Class Girl (Ep. 5), Waitress (Ep. 5) * YuYu Hakusho - Keiko Yukimura * xxxHolic - Sayaka Television and Film * Four Sheets to the Wind (official selection of 2007 Sundance Film Festival) - Francie * Naruto Shippuden: The Movie - Shion, Miroku * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Angela Miller * Ruffian - Cassie * The Staircase Murders - Margaret Peterson * Walker, Texas Ranger - Roberta (Ep. 192) * Dusk - Chelsea * From the Dark - Kristen Parker * Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back - Killowatt Video Games * Æon Flux - Una, Hostesses * Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica - Luca Trulyworth (uncredited) * Atelier Rorona: Alchemist of Arland - Lionela Heinze * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Additional voices (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Platinum The Trinity (uncredited) * BloodRayne - Rayne * BloodRayne 2 - Rayne * Crimson Gem Saga - Spinel (uncredited) * Cross Edge - Meu (uncredited) * Dawn of Mana - Ritzia (uncredited) * Deus Ex: Invisible War - Alex D (female) * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Raspberyl (uncredited) * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Cloud of Darkness * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 - Kid Trunks * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 - Kid Trunks * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi - Kid Trunks * Dragon Ball: Infinite World - Kid Trunks * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast - Kid Trunks * Dreamkiller - Alice Drake * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Additional voices (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires - Edit Female Voice (uncredited) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers - Belle (as Elle Deets) * Final Fantasy XIII - Serah Farron * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Chiyo, Additional Voices (uncredited) * Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir - Lust * Infinite Undiscovery - Dominica, Svala, Faina and Leif (uncredited) * Klonoa - Hewpoe * Magna Carta 2 - Claire Setilan, Additional voices * Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Ulrika Mulberry (uncredited) * Naruto: Clash Of Ninja Revolution 2 - Komachi, Anko Mitarashi * Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Komachi, Anko Mitarashi * NIER - Kaine (uncredited) * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Kuina, Pepper * Persona 3 Portable - Female Protagonist (uncredited) * Persona 4 - Rise Kujikawa (uncredited) * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Sherry Birkin * RoadKill - Kimberly (DJ on Love Talk) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Gemini Sunrise (uncredited) * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories - Dahlia Gillespie/Dahlia Mason (uncredited) * Soulcalibur IV - Custom Female Voice #5 (uncredited) * Spikeout: Battle Street - Min Hua * Spyborgs - Clandestine * Star Ocean: The Last Hope - Reimi Saionji, Welch Vineyard (uncredited) * Steambot Chronicles: Battle Tournament - Female Protagonist (uncredited) * Street Fighter IV - Chun-Li * Super Street Fighter IV - Chun-Li * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Marta Lualdi, Aunt Flora (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia - Gauche (uncredited) * Tekken 6 - Additional voices (uncredited) * Trauma Team - Additional voices (uncredited) * Valkyria Chronicles - Isara Gunther, Additional voices * Valkyria Chronicles II - Isara Gunter (uncredited) * World of Warcraft - Jaina Proudmoore, Sif Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself Production Staff Line Producer * Rumbling Hearts * Shin-chan * Kodocha ADR Director * Blue Gender * Case Closed * Gunslinger Girl * Kodocha * Shin-chan External links *Official website * * * * *Laura Bailey Interview at Anime Dream Category:1981 births Category:People from Biloxi, Mississippi Category:People from Texas Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:American television actors Category:American female singers Category:Living people ar:لورا بايلي it:Laura Bailey